Lover's gateway
by kohaku-the-dark-angel
Summary: sequel to lover's lane! sorry if it took so long to post this... one shot


*sorry if it took so long to post this one up I was having trouble finding this story.  
  
Bakura: she knew where it was the whole time she just didn't want to post it up.  
  
*Bakura one more word out of you and I will personally kill you.  
  
Bakura: i'm already dead so how can you kill me again?  
  
*-grins evilly-  
  
***Lover's gateway***  
  
*Yami's diary  
  
I couldn't believe it when Bakura said that he loved me...but I'm not complaining. It was hilarious when we told everyone...Bakura couldn't stop laughing at Tea's expresion, Malik, Yugi and Ryou just stood there like zombies, and Marik couldn't even form a full sentence. Right now it's summer break and the rest of the gang was swimming in the water, while Bakura is chaseing Malik...okay what happened was Bakura was laying on a towel next to me. Well I noticed Malik coming up with a bucket of water...fortunattly I had moved out of the way. Malik had dumpped the bucket of water onto bakura, I was just sitting there laughing at him. Bakura got up and started chaseing Malik around and now he's running for his life..uh-oh...ahhh...Malik I'm not a body gaurd...HEY! wait isn't it suppose to be the other way around...oh well...owwww...Bakura's fist collided with my jaw.  
  
"oh...I'm so sorry yami...are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine, but remind me to kill you later"  
  
"eep"  
  
So now I'm chaseing Bakura around on the hot sand...who knew he could run that fast...oh well back to chaseing. I had chased him into the water...I had finally caught him...he seemed a little surprised, because I was never able to catch him before. I kinda dunked him underwater which I didn't mean to do. So now he's trying to kill me, but he can hardly keep up with me, by the end of the day I had tired him out. Marik had to carry him because if I did he would have fallen over...well It's just that I'm shorter than he is. Bakura had fallen asleep on Marik's back. Bye the time we got to Ryou's I woke him up and told him that he was here...but he refused to wake up.   
  
"sweet dreams, Bakura"  
  
I think he tried to say Good night but istead it came out something different...I was about to leave the room when I notice that he had screamed and was looking around the room...I guess he was looking for me. I walk over to the bed and sit behind him and wrap my arms around his waist for comfort.  
  
"Bakura what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing...really it's nothing"  
  
"you had a nightmare again didn't you?"  
  
"yeah I did"  
  
I hugged him tighter, at least it had calmed him down more. Bakura had fallen back asleep leaning up against me. I had left the room and went to see what ryou and yugi were up to. Yugi was hiding behind the couch and Ryou was looking over the couch at him I noticed the tv was on and that was the reason why Yugi was behind the couch.   
  
"Bakura is calling you, Yami"  
  
I went back to Bakura's room. When I opened the door he was sitting on his bed crying. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.   
  
"It's okay Bakura, Nothing's going to get you I'm here"  
  
I had fallen asleep next to Bakura in his bed. It was morning already and Bakura was about to push me off the bed, actually he pushed me off about five times last night. I was sitting on the floor looking at him.  
  
"you didn't have to push me off last night you know"  
  
I wasn't expecting a reply at all I was just talking to myself...I heard him mumble something that sounded like leave him alone or something like that...He had said a couple of other things to in his sleep but couldn't quite understand what he had said. What ever these dreams are about I won't be able to comfort him unless he tells me. He had woken up and had fallen off the bed and landed on me in a...um very intersenting...bad Yami get those nasty thoughts out of your head. He had curled up into my lap and buried his head int my chest.  
  
"Bakura what's are these nightmares about?"  
  
"there not nightmares...for some reason I'm remembering what you did to me back in egypt...you had crushed my heart by going with someone else"  
  
I looked at him confused I had asked him to explain to me what he meant by that if I'm right that I did do that to him then I don't deserve someone like him. He told me what had happened and I just sit there shocked...I didn't know what to do I was correct I went with someone but I wasn't smirking at Bakura...I went with him because if I didn't he would have killed Bakura.   
  
"I promise that I won't leave you ever again and I won't let you get killed either"  
  
"what?"  
  
I hug him not answering his question...I tighten the embrace...I'm never gonna let anyone take me away from him ever again. He had lost me once back in egypt. This time he won't lose me. I love him from the bottom of my soul. I can feel him coming I know I will have to face him once again. I can feel Bakura looking at me with worried eyes.  
  
"what's the matter yami...you look sad?"  
  
"Bakura I'm gonna have to leave you...you might never see me again. But I think that this way is for the best if we just simply went our seprate ways from now on"  
  
"NO! I don't care...I'm not letting you go...understand I not letting you go...not this time not ever I love you Yami, doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
"Bakura I know you do and I love you to...but-"  
  
"No! you promised that you would never leave me ever again"  
  
I just sit there staring at him with complete shock...I have to Bakura, because if I don't you'll get hurt and I can see you getting hurt. wait Isis had told me something when I was over at the museum asking her what I should do and that was before I went out with bakura. ah shit what was it...I can't remember ah well.   
  
"Bakura"  
  
"yes"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you to Yami"  
  
I heard Yugi and Ryou talking to someone downstairs...Bakura and I go and check out who they were talking to...I didn't reconize the person right away like Bakura did. He had totally paniked.  
  
"bakura are you okay?"  
  
"it's him, he's the one in my memories, he's the one you really love."  
  
"Bakura stop that nonsense"  
  
I grabbed ahold of his shoulders and made him look me directly in the eyes. I had crushed my lips against his.  
  
"I told you that I love...now quit acting like I don't love you I'll never lie to you and I trust you Bakura"  
  
Bakura somehow breaks lose of my grip and runs back to his room and locks the door and wouldn't let me in I run to the bathroom and I just sat down and cried. I heard Ryou yelling at Bakura to open the door. The guy that Bakura said was my true love came into the bathroom and was trying to calm me down I tried pushing him away from me but he wouldn't leave me alone at all.   
  
"would you leave me alone I don't want your help I just want Bakura"  
  
"Bakura can't help you...remember he doesn't love you at all"  
  
"liar"  
  
Your a liar, Bakura loves me more than life itself. I was pushed up against the wall and felt his lips against mine. Leave me alone I just want bakura. I had managed to push him away, I ran to Bakura's room and opened the door and I hid behind Bakura. please Bakura don't let him come near me please. Bakura turns around and looks at me with cold eyes, Bakura don't look at me that way.   
  
"Bakura...what's the matter?"  
  
"the matter is you Yami you lied to me that you loved me and now i'm paying you back for what you did."  
  
"Bakura listen to me I love you more than life itself nobody could replace you"  
  
I could feel the tears just stream down my face...I just wish that none of this ever happpened I should have mever fallen in love with him I should have just rejected him when he said that he loved me. There's only one thing that I can think of that might get him to relize that I love him...but I know this is going to hurt me alot more than him.  
  
"Bakura...it's over...I don't think we should see each other again"  
  
He looks at me with a hurt face and starts to walk towards me...I'm sorry Bakura I can't, I just can't.  
  
"Yami why? why'd you say that?"  
  
"because you were giving me any other choice"  
  
I was looking at him with tears still streaming down my face...no I can't hurt him I promised that I wouldn't hurt him...I ran to him and gave him a hug. Bakura I'm sorry I'm really sorry. I gave him a kiss.  
  
"Yami does this mean that you still love me?"  
  
"yes I do"  
  
I will always love him...always and forever. I love you Bakura!  
  
******************  
  
*sorry it was so long...I'm so sorry if I didn't get this one up sooner it's just that I need to make ending more convincing than what I originally had written down.  
  
Bakura: yeah! it's finished  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
*there happy that I gotten this one typed up and posted that's all. to undterstand this one you would have to read the first one to this...it's called 'Lover's heartbreak'   
  
Ryou: I hope she doesn't make another one to this  
  
*no Ryou this is the last one 


End file.
